Clique: After the Drama
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: What happens to the Clique girls after they get married and have kids of their own? Will the kids be just like them? Or better? Or worse?
1. Meet Da Club

This story is about the Clique all grown up, with kids of their own. Alicia has one girl named Stacey. Dylan has two twin boys, Jaylin and Chris Jr. Kristen has a girl, Kelley. Massie has one girl and one boy. The girl's name is JoAnna, but everyone calls her JoJo. The boy's name is Adam. And Claire has one girl. Her name is Cayla. Now, all of the girls still get together every single day while their kids are at school. But, the kids have drama of their own. You will probably be surprised at what these popular people's kids have turned out to be.

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter One: Meet Da Club

"Ow! Stacey, get owff mee!!" JoAnna screeched. All of the girls (Stacey, Cayla, Kelley, and JoAnna) were all packed into JoAnna's limo, and they were off to the mall. Stacey giggled as she reluctantly returned to her spot. "But I was just trying to get some Fiji water!" Stacey had a point there. Fiji water was the new Starbucks Frappuchino's. "I'll get you some." Cayla said as she handed Stacey her water. "At least _some_ people are nice around here." Stacey joked. "Stace, it's a dog eat dog world out there. Every woman for herself. That's what I always say." JoAnna said in a very serious tone. "But JoJo, I was just joke-" Then, JoJo started crackin up. Everybody started to laugh, even Stacey. All of a sudden, Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy started coming from somebody's phone.

Kiss me Thru the phone Kiss me Thru the phone

"Oh, that's me!" JoJo shouted. "Yo, what's up?? Huh! Mom, I know you're a super-star agent and all, but stop kidding around with me! Wait, what!? Your serious!!! Ehmahgawd!!! Wait, only two? No Mom, all or none. Fine!!! Kisses!" JoJo hung up the phone. "Guess what guys?!" She shouted in joy. "What!" everyone shouted in unison. "My Mom said that I could take two people with me and we could audition for that new movie, 'Starstruck'!!" JoJo said. So much for keeping it a secret like her mom had said. "AHHH!!" All of the girls screamed. "Wait, but who?" Cayla asked, knowing it was gonna be Stacey and some other lucky girl. Other then her. "Well, I haven't decided yet. But I think I know how I'm gonna decide it. We're gonna have a bit of a competition. I'll have Isaac, my mom's butler, put together an obstacle course. Whoever finishes first and second will win." JoJo stated her brilliant idea. "Wow, I think that's a great idea!" I should probably start sucking up to her now, Kelley thought. She had wanted to be a movie star ever since she was little. And, her parents needed the money she could make from a movie. "The games will begin tomorrow at 4 p.m., after movies and popcorn." JoJo declared. "And don't be late!" She shouted after Stacey, Kelley, and Cayla as they exited the limo. "Chow!" JoJo said as the car sped away.


	2. Meet Guyzz Rock Well, half of them

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 2: Meet Guyzz Rule

"Dude, wanna shoot some hoops?"

"It is currently after dark at the Marvil househould, and Dylan Marvil's two sons, who are twins, Jaylin and Chris Jr., are currently wondering if they can 'shoot some hoops' after dark. Well, I think I'm gonna sign off for now. This is Joe coming to you straight from the Marvil house. G'night folks."

"And we're clear!" Shouted the camera man. "Let's pack it up and go home boys." Said 'Joe'. As they left, Chris remarked "Now we can finally get some privacy!!"

"Yeah right dude. Now do you wanna shoot some hoops or not?" Jaylin asked Chris anxiously. Just then, Dylan walked out to her sons. "Heyyyy guys! How was your first day of middle school as 7th graders?" Dylan asked. "Good." The boys both replied. "Have either of you met your special someone?" Dylan emphasized the word special. "Um no." Jaylin said quickly. "Well, there's this one girl…" Chris said. "Well, who is it dahhling?" Dylan said anxiously. "Well, her name was Cayla. I think."

"Cayla?! Claire's daughter? You've gotta be kidding me! That girl is just so.. ughh. Never mind. You have the freedom to like whoever you want dear. But unlike your dad from my first marrige, I will let you do whatever you want." Dylan emphasized the word whatever. "Well, I gotta go get my mani/pedi from Charles before tomorrow's meeting. Buh bye dahhlings." Dylan said as she trotted off. "How did we end up with such a weird mom?" Jaylin asked his brother. "Don't ask me." Chris replied.


	3. Text Me!

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 3: Text Me!

JoJo yawned. It had been a really long day, and all JoJo wanted to do was sit back and relax, watching her fave movie, Cheaper by the Dozen. She wishes she has that many kids in her family. Just then, her IM bleeped.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Heyyy,,, what's up!

Stacey's IM, StaceyLuvvsYou, had IM'd her. Crap! So much for Cheaper by the Dozen.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Oh, Heyyy Stace. Nothin much, you?

StaceyLuvvsYou: Oh, same. Yeah, well I kind of have a new crush.

JoJoThePrettyOne: OMG!!! Who???

StaceyLuvvsYou: Well, um, I'll give you clues.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Kay.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Clue Number One: Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you if you tell me.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Tell you what?

StaceyLuvvsYou: Who you like!!!

JoJoThePrettyOne: Well, I kinda like… Jaylin!!!

StaceyLuvvsYou: Um, well I like… Um… C…Chris.

Another IM bleeped.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Oh hold on a second Stace

JoJo switched over to her other IM. It was Cayla.

C+C4ever: Heyyyyyy

JoJoThePrettyOne: Oh, hey Cayla. What's up?

C+C4ever: Nothin. You?

JoJoThePrettyOne: I was just IM'ing Stace. She told me who she likes. 

C+C4ever: OMG!!! Who!!! I'll tell you who I like!!!

JoJoThePrettyOne: Fine. But, you first.

C+C4ever: Kay. I like… CHRIS!!!

JoJoThePrettyOne: OOOOOOOHHHHH. LOL. Nice screen name.  Well, I'm sorry Cayla, but she doesn't like anyone. I'm sorry I tricked you  I just wanted to know who the popular girlie and my BFF Cayla likes!

Another IM bleeped.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Oh, sorry Cayla, hold on a sec. Another IM.

DivaGurlieKelley: YOYOYOOO JOJO!!

JoJoThePrettyOne: Ohkay… That was weird. But whatevs. So whats up?

DivaGurlieKelley: Oh um nothing. So listen do you know… um… do you know Jaylin?

JoJoThePrettyOne: Yeah! Jaylin is awesome!! And Chris is well… weird. But I mean, they're brothers, so they're both pretty sweet. Anyways…

DivaGurlieKelley: Yeah, well I kinda like him :\

DivaGurlieKelley: You there?

JoJoThePrettyOne: Um, yeah. Oh. So you like Jaylin. Well guess what girl. I like him too. :o

JoJoThePrettyOne has signed off.


	4. Dude, IM Me! Part One

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 4: Dude, IM me!

Part One

"Jaylin! Come on dude! We have to get the computers before mom blocks them!" Chris yelled at his brother, Jaylin. "God dude! Her password is easy. ILOVEMYBOYS. It's that simple. But, whatever. I'd rather play football then talk to a bunch of girls, but sure." Jaylin is so complicated sometimes, Chris thought. They both ran inside to the computers, and booted them up.

Chris sat on the same chair as Jaylin, and they both watched Jaylin's computer booting up. An IM bleeped as soon as they signed on.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Heyy Jaylin, What's up?

JaylinFootballDude: Oh. Um hey JoAnna

JoJoThePrettyOne: Don't call me that!!

JaylinFootballDude: Kay, whatever JOANNA.

JoJoThePrettyOne: Fine CHRIS!!!

JaylinFootballDude: UGH!! I hate when people mix me up with him! But, whatever. Anyways, I was wondering if any hot chicks dig me yet. It's only first day of school, but whatever. I'm hot.

JoJoThePrettyOne: OMG Chris. LOL. You are soo obsessed with yourself. Your never gonna get any girls that way. But, I do know two people that 'dig you'

JaylinFootballDude: JoAnna, who?! Please tell me dude!

JoJoThePrettyOne: I might tell you one of them…

BLEEP!

JaylinFootballDude: Oh, hold on. I got another IM.

It was Kelley. He barely knew her, so he was surprised that she knew him.

DivaGurlieKelley: Heyyyy Jaylin!!

JaylinFootballDude: Do I know you?

DivaGurlieKelley: Well, you will soon enough ;)

JaylinFootballDude: Ohkay… anyways…. Um….

DivaGurlieKelley: Wait, do you really not know who I am?

JaylinFootballDude: Send me a pic, then maybe I will remember.

DivaGurlieKelley has just sent a picture to JaylinFootballDude

DivaGurlieKelley: Well, how do you like it?

JaylinFootballDude: Oh. Um. Well. Um.

Jaylin was sweating in his pants! She was really cute!

DivaGurlieKelley: You there?

JaylinFootballDude: Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just got so lost in your eyes.

DivaGurlieKelley: Say what?

JaylinFootballDude: Oh, nothing. So, uhh… who do you like? Got any crushes already.

DivaGurlieKelley: Oh yeah!! He's a total hottie!

Jaylin sighed.

JaylinFootballDude: The girl I like, she's beautiful. She is super nice, and even thought I barely know her, I think its true love at first sight.

DivaGurlieKelley: Oh. Who is it?

JaylinFootballDude: Ummm… you tell me who you like first.

DivaGurlieKelley: Promise you'll tell?

JaylinFootballDude: Promise. 

DivaGurlieKelley: Well…I kind of like… U

DivaGurlieKelley has signed off.

Jaylin started freaking out! "When is the next time I'll see her!!!" he screeched. "I need to ask her if she wants to go to the movie's on Friday."


	5. Dude, IM Me! Part Two

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 5: Dude, IM Me!

Part Two

"Dude, get off the computer! It's my turn!" Chris yelled at his brother, Jaylin. "Use the other one! I wanna wait and see if Kelley comes back on!" Jaylin retorted. "Ha! It's broken. And you've had your turn! If you don't get off, I'm telling Mom." Chris yelled. What a tattletale, thought Jaylin. "Fine, whatever!" Jaylin yelled at Chris as he moved out of the chair.

Chris' IM bleeped as soon as he got on.

C+C4ever: Heyyyy Chris, what's up?

GeekBoyChris: Oh, hey Cayla. Nothin, you?

C+C4ever: Oh, um nothing. So…

GeekBoyChris: Hey… I really need to tell you someth- hold on. Another IM.

The screen flashed in Chris' face.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Heyyyy Chris bayyybeee! What's up?

GeekBoyChris: Except for the fact that you called me baybee, nothing.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Kay. Well guess what!

GeekBoyChris: What?

StaceyLuvvsYou: I know a couple of people that like you! My friend JoJo told me one of them, but the other one is my best friend. ;)

GeekBoyChris: JoJo likes me!!!!!! EW!!!

StaceyLuvvsYou: Noo!! Not JoJo. She likes someone… else. But even closer to me. They're with me every second of the day.

GeekBoyChris: I can't think of anybody except… yourself!!!

StaceyLuvvsYou: Oop! You got me! :) So, are you gonna ask me out now?

GeekBoyChris: Um, no. I like someone else. Sorry.

The IM bleeped.

GeekBoyChris: Oh, she just IM'd me. Gotta run!

C+C4ever: Are you there?

GeekBoyChris: Of course ;)

C+C4ever: Ohkay… anyways, who do you like?

GeekBoyChris: Well, I thought it would be obvious.

C+C4ever: Well, I haven't guessed yet. Who?!

GeekBoyChris: YOU!!!!

C+C4ever: Is that some secret code name for somebody?

GeekBoyChris: NO!!! I really like you Cayla!

C+C4ever: Well, then ask me out!

GeekBoyChris: But, you like someone else. Who is C???

C+C4ever: OMG I can't believe this…

GeekBoyChris: What?

C+C4ever: C is you!! I can't believe you didn't know that!

GeekBoyChris: Will you be my girlfriend?

C+C4ever: OH SHOOT MY MOM IS YELLING AT ME GOTTA GO!

C+C4ever has signed off.


	6. Let's Talk

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 6: Let's Talk

JoJo was not very happy at the moment. She had just found out that Jaylin liked Kelley, and that wasn't a good thing. Kelley had called her to 'tell her the good news' but it wasn't good news to JoJo. I guess she just forgot I liked him too, JoJo thought. She really needed to talk to Jaylin. I need to call him! She thought.

"Hello, Marvil household. Dylan Marvil speaking. How may I help you?" Jaylin and Chris' mom asked. "Oh, um hi Mrs. Marvil. This is JoJo. Is Jaylin there?" JoJo said, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "Oh, you're Massie's girl! Hold on a second sweetie." Mrs. Marvil said. Soon after, JoJo heard her scream "JAYLIN! JOJO IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! HURRY UP!"

"Hello?" Jaylin's perfect voice said into the phone. "Oh, um hi Jaylin. It's JoJo. Um, I was just wondering… KELLEY SAID YOU LIKED HER AND I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I WAS JUST WONDERING IF WHAT KELLEY SAID WAS TRUE." JoJo blurted out all in one breath. "You like me? Wow. That's… um… different. But, yes it's true, I like Kelley. Sorry." Jaylin said, sounding perfectly fine. But JoJo did NOT feel perfectly fine. In fact, she felt the OPPOSITE of perfectly fine. "Kay, bye. And p.s., I can't like a guy who doesn't like me." Click. JoJo hung up the phone in one swift movement. Just then, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" JoJo said, trying to sound like she wouldn't start crying at any second. "Hey Jo, it's Stace. We need to talk." Stacey sounded just like JoJo felt. "Stace! What's wrong! If anyone hurt you in any way, they are going to be teased for the rest of their life." JoJo said, all signs of crying replaced with anger. "It's Chris. He likes Cayla!" Stacey let out a sob. "Ehmigawd. I'm gonna kill that little twerp. Listen Stace; I'll call you back. I gotta kill her." Click. The line went dead. JoJo waited impatiently as her phone rang. "Hello?" Cayla's voice sprang through the phone. "Cayla, if you ever want to be a part of Da Club again, you'll listen and you'll listen good. Stay away from Chris. You are not allowed to date him or do anything involving him. If you do, and trust me, I will catch you, you will never see the light of popularity again." JoJo hung up the phone, proud of herself.

She had stood up for her friend, and that was a nice thing of her to do. She called Stacey back. "Stace, don't worry, I talked to Cayla, and if she ever wants top be popular again, she'll listen to me. Gotta go, I wanna talk to Chris now. I'll tell him Cayla doesn't like him anymore. Ciao."

Click. Now, JoJo dialed the Marvil's house again. "Hey, Mrs. Marvil, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but may I please talk to Chris? That would be great." JoJo tried to be as polite as possible. "Sure thing dear." Mrs. Marvil replied.

Soon, JoJo heard Chris' voice on the phone. "JoAnna, Jaylin doesn't wanna talk to you right now." He sounded like he was reading lines. "I don't wanna talk to Jaylin, and besides, I told him I don't like him anymore. But I called to talk to you!" JoJo acted sad. "Oh, um okay. You sound sad. Is everything okay?" It worked! JoJo thought. "Well, it's just that Cayla just called me. And she told me that"-sniff-"she doesn't like you anymore. Oh, I'm so sorry! And, she also said, and I quote 'Tell him to never talk to me again' unquote. So, yeah. I'm sorry. But, there's still another option…" JoJo ended her long speech. JoJo heard a giggle on the other line, and then Chris came back on. "Oh… Oh… Oh… Sorry. Oh. So, Cayla doesn't like me. Oh." Chris inhaled deeply. "Well, if you want to talk to Cayla, IM her at CaylaBear. Cayla gave her other IM to her cousin, so I would delete that screen name. Well, I gotta go. Chow!"

JoJo quick logged onto the computer. She went to the IM web page, and clicked 'Create a New IM'. She typed in the screen name as CaylaBear, and the password as ReallyJoJo. Then, she signed on her new IM.

First, she IM'd Stacey.

CaylaBear: Hey Stace. It's JoJo. Listen, I'm going to pretend to be Cayla. I told Chris that this was 'Cayla's' new screen name, so I'm acting like Cayla. Then I will just tell Chris that he should really go for you. :). You're welcome. Well, buh-bye!

In perfect timing, Chris IM'd her right after she sent that to Stacey.

GeekBoyChris: This is Cayla, right?

CaylaBear: Duh. Look at my screen name GEEKBOY.

GeekBoyChris: Geez, you don't have to be so rude about it. I just wanted to talk to you.

CaylaBear: Whatever. Just make it snappy. I don't really want to talk to you.

GeekBoyChris: Wow. You really don't like me. Well, anyways, I just wanted to say I think it was really rude of you to pretend you liked me, cuz I really liked you. Notice I said liked. Because I don't like you anymore. I think you are a rude jerk. So goodbye forever.

CaylaBear: Wait!

GeekBoyChris: Do you like me!?

CaylaBear: Um, no. I just wanted to say something too. You are the one being a jerk. And also, my friend Stacey really likes you. That's why you're being a jerk.

CaylaBear has signed off.


	7. Hookups?

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 7: Hookups?

Chris was feeling sad, so he decided to talk to Stacey. After all, at least there was one girl that liked him.

GeekBoyChris: Hey Stacey. It's Chris

StaceyLuvvsYou: Oh! Hey Chris!

GeekBoyChris: Listen, I just wanted to know if you really liked me. Because Cayla faked liking me. So, I just want to know the truth.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Um, hello! LOL. My screen name is dedicated to YOU Chris. You and no one else. I love you, Chris.

GeekBoyChris: Wow. That was pretty intense. But, anyways. Will you be my girlfriend?

StaceyLuvvsYou: Now _I_ want to know the truth. Do _you_ really like _me_?

GeekBoyChris: Of course I do. I thought it over, and really, you're the right girl for me.

StaceyLuvvsYou: Oh, Chris, Yes!

GeekBoyChris: Oh awesome: -D! Well, I gotta go. Bye, girlfriend!

GeekBoyChris has signed off.

Stacey sighed. JoJo could work wonders on anybody she wanted to. Especially boys. And Chris. She just _had_ to call JoJo.

"Hello? Heyy Jo, it's Stace." Stacey could barely breath she was so excited. "Oh, hey Stace! So, I'm dying to know, how'd it go with Chris?" JoJo sounded vaguely interested. "Heaskedmeout! AndIsaidyes! Andwhenhehadtoleave, hecalledmegirlfriend!" Stacey said it all in one breath. "Oh Stace! That's fab! But now, it's my turn. I need Jaylin to like me, not Kelley. Should I use the same tactic? Or something different? You know, to spice it up a little?" JoJo changed the subject right away. "Well, IkindathinkthatyoushouldreallyjustgiveuponJaylinandgooutwithsomeoneelse." Stacey was too excited to slow down. "Give up on Jaylin? Give up on Jaylin? What are you thi- hey! That might actually be a good idea! You're the best Stace. Come over, and we can boy hunt! See Yah!" The line went dead. Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Stacey thought miserably.

On the other hand, Stacey was not the only one miserable. Cayla was also very miserable. Chris would not talk to her, and she needed another guy. But who? She needed to talk to Kelley. She knew how to get guys. After all, she had Jaylin.

"Hey Kelley? It's Cayla. Chris dumped me, and I was wondering if we could go… well… boy hunting with me at the mall?" Cayla was surprised at how much confidence she had. "Cayla? Sure we can go boy hunting at the mall! And after, my mom can drive us to JoJo's for the obstacle course thingie." Stacey sounded the opposite of Cayla. Very cheerful. "Thanks a bunch Kelley! See you there!" Cayla hung up the phone, and went to ask her mom to drive her to the mall.

Half an hour later, Kelley and Cayla were at the mall, boy hunting. "Ooh, what about him?" Kelley squealed at a blond boy. He was wearing a sports shirt, a perfect sign that he wasn't a loser. He had perfect blue eyes, and he was hot! "Sure!" Cayla, with more confidence then she had ever had in her life, walked up to the blond guy. "Hey, what's up? My name's Cayla!" Cayla smiled, hoping she looked as hot as he did. "Hey. I'm Adam." He was grinning. "What are you doing this Saturday?" He questioned, while Kelley had her ear stretched out toward Cayla and Adam. "Wait, your name is Adam? Like your mom is Massie Block?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. She's such a pain." He winked at Cayla. "Oh! Well, no, I'm free this Saturday." Adam's grin got bigger. "Wanna go see a movie? We can watch that new one, Twilight." His eyes suddenly got hopeful. "Sure, I'm game for anything with you!" Cayla grinned back as Adam gave her his cell. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Cayla nearly fainted by his perfect white teeth. "Bye." She managed to say faintly. As soon as he left, Kelley ran over to where Cayla was standing unsteadily. "So, How did it go?" Kelley asked, as if she didn't already know. "He asked me to the movies tomorrow!" Cayla screamed. "AHHHH!" Kelley and Cayla were both excited now. "Come on, let's go to JoJo's now."

"Alright ladies. This is a test of strength and durability. The first and second place winners will get to go with me to audition for a new movie that's coming out, featuring Jesse McCartney!" All of the girls screamed in unison. Then, JoJo cleared her throat. "Anyways, get ready. Get set! And… GO!!" JoJo screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl's set off, Kelley in the lead. After all, she had a soccer star as her mom. It was a tie for second place. "Come on girl's! Faster!" JoJo screamed even louder. Kelley was obviously running as fast as she could, but the other girls weren't even trying. "STACE AND CAYLA! GOOOOOO!!!!" JoJo screamed as loud as she possibly could. Stacey realized how much she wanted this, so she actually started running. Then came the hurdles. Cayla's gene (from her mom) made her so clumsy, she tripped over every single hurdle. Good thing she was in last place. Kelley crossed the finish line in first, and, following close by, was Stacey. "Congratulations Kelley and Stacey, you have just won a ticket to go audition with Jesse McCartney!"

"WOOOOH!!!" Kelley and Stacey screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Then, they screamed even louder. All of a sudden, Stacey and Kelley stopped jumping up and down. "What's wrong guys?" JoJo asked them. "We're gonna miss our boyfriends!" They wailed in unison. "Don't worry guys. I will get my mom to get them both tickets." JoJo said, smiling. Awesome! Cayla thought. Then I will have a better date with Adam!


	8. Cayla's Date!

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 8: Cayla's Date

"Hey Adam, what's up? Yeah, I can still make it! Ha, no, my crazy friend won't be there. Kay. See you in an hour!" Click! Cayla hung up the phone. Today was the day she was supposed to relax. She had all the popularity talk off of her back, and she was going on a date with a hot boy, one of the most popular in school! But, what to wear? Cayla couldn't decide. Sundress or jean miniskirt? Cayla decided on the sundress, pulled it on, and then started to decide on shoes. Flip-flops or heels? Why did this all have to be so hard? Cayla wondered. "Popularity is the pits!" She said aloud. Cayla pulled on the flip-flops (she preferred comfort over beauty), grabbed a purse, and started to wait by the door. Ding-dong! The doorbell declared that her date was here!

"Hey Adam!" She smiled as she opened the door, glad that she had brought mints. "Hey Beautiful!" He winked at her. Cayla looked out the door. "Uh, where's the… uh…" Cayla was about to say something else, but Adam read her mind. "If its okay with you, I was hoping we could walk." How romantic! Cayla thought. She was also glad she wore flip-flops. "Sure! Let's go!" Cayla didn't bother grabbing her jacket. In Los Angeles, it was always warm. They linked arms and started walking.

Adam sighed. "This movie is great!" He grinned his world-famous grin. "Yeah, I love it!" Cayla agreed. But she wasn't really paying attention to the movie. She was more focused on Adam. All of a sudden, he pretended to yawn, and wrapped his arm around Cayla. She grinned, glad it was dark. She easily rested her head on his shoulder. She was surprised how well her first date with Adam was going. She liked him already! Then, the lights went up. "That was pretty sweet!" Adam declared, his arm still wrapped around Cayla. "Yeah." Cayla sighed dreamily. "Wanna go out for some ice cream?" Adam had read her mind. "I think that's an awesome idea!" Cayla exclaimed. She didn't really care about the ice cream. She just wanted to spend more time with Adam.

As the couple finished up their ice cream, Adam frowned. "What's wrong?" Cayla asked, sensing his change in mood right away. "I never want this date to end." He said. Wow, Cayla thought, he likes me as much as I like him. She smiled. "You're the best Adam." She giggled. "Well, I guess we should go. Unless you're not done with your ice cream." Adam said, still hopeful. "Nope, I'm done." Cayla wanted to get home and text Kelley all about her date.

We're at my doorstep already! Cayla wondered. "Time goes by really fast when you're on an excellent date." Cayla said, smiling. "Yeah." Adam said, not really hearing what he was saying. "What's wrong?" Cayla was worried by his mood swings. "I wanna ask you out, but I don't know the right way to do it." He finally grinned. With sudden confidence, Cayla said "How about like this?" And she kissed him.


	9. Surprise!

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 9: Surprise! Or not…

"You went out with who? She did what? Why? You actually like her? A lot? Wow. Kay, well I gotta go. I'm auditioning next. Kisses!" JoJo hung up the phone. Now, everyone in Da Club had a boyfriend. Except for her. How come she was the most popular, but still without a boyfriend? JoJo sighed. "What's wrong?" Stacey asked, sensing JoJo being upset. "Now everyone has dates except for me." JoJo declared grumpily. "But Cayla…" Stacey wondered aloud. "Stace, you'll never believe this, but Cayla is… going out with… my… brother!" JoJo said her words slowly and quietly, so no one would hear them except for Stacey and Kelley. Kelley grinned, hoping JoJo didn't see her, and know that she had been with Cayla and didn't tell her. "Oh, well I'm next to audition. Wish me luck!" JoJo declared. "Luck!" both the girls repeated as JoJo walked into the small room that was the audition room.

"Hey, I'm Jesse. Jesse McCartney." He sounds better then he does on TV! JoJo thought dreamily. Maybe she should just date Jesse! If he would ever actually like her. "Hey Jesse! My name's JoAnna. But call me JoJo." JoJo smiled. "Okay JoJo." Jesse smiled back. Maybe he actually did like her the best! JoJo thought happily. A girl could dream, couldn't she? "OKAY. THE SCENE YOU ARE AUDITIONING FOR IS THE BIG SCENE WHERE PAUL AND RENEE KISS! REMEMBER, IMPROVISE! READY, AND ACTION!" The director shouted. Very loudly. "Renee. You are the one and only girl for me. You are funny and outgoing, and I don't care that you lied to me. I love you Renee." Jesse said, sounding exactly like 'Paul' would. "Oh Paul! Thank you! You won't regret this! Paul, you are the best boy anyone could ever dream!" And then, Jesse leaned in and kissed JoJo. A long kiss. 16 seconds, to be exact. JoJo was timing. When they finally broke free, JoJo smiled. Jesse was perfect. She didn't even notice the director whispering to the other producers. "GIRL. YEAH YOU. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" The director shouted at JoJo. "My name is JoJo sir." JoJo said anxiously. "JOJO, CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE THE PART OF RENEE IN THE UPCOMING MOVE, 'STARSTRUCK'." JoJo couldn't think. She completely froze. She couldn't move at all. "T-t-thank you s-sir." She stuttered. Jesse's grin was the size of Texas. JoJo stumbled out of the room. "Wait!" Someone shouted after her. It was Jesse. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get a Frappuchino over at Starbuck's?" Jesse's eyes danced with hope. "S-sure." JoJo was still stuttering. Jesse grabbed JoJo's hand and lead her over to the Starbuck's across the street.

JoJo could finally think again. So many people surrounded her, but she could only see Jesse. "And that's how I became famous." Jesse finished, the grin still plastered on his perfect face. "So, tell me more about _you_." He stared at her expectantly. "Well, my mom is Massie Block-Derrington. At least, she says its Derrington. It's really something else, but she won't tell me." Jesse was still staring at JoJo. "What!" JoJo shouted. "Is something wrong?" Jesse seemed dazed. "You're staring at me! Why?" She practically yelled. "Because, you're beautiful. I want to memorize your features so I can remember them forever." Jesse said simply, like he was reading a picture book. "Aw, Jesse! That's so sweet!" How romantic! JoJo thought. "We should really start heading back to the studio though." Jesse looked angry and sad when he said this.

"You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jesse's eyes looked so perfect. And his lips. Every part about him looked perfect! "Yes." JoJo breathed. And then, for the second time that day, Jesse leaned in to kiss her.


	10. I'm Moving!

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 10: I'm Moving!

"JoJo, you can't leave! Just because you got a stupid part in a stupid movie doesn't mean anything!" Stacey shouted angrily. Her best friend was ditching her for a movie! "Well, I think living with Jesse McCartney is better then here. No offense. But he's the best boyfriend ever!" JoJo sighed. "He's perfect." JoJo said dreamily. The girls were at the airport, and JoJo had just announced that she was leaving. The others were wondering why they were at an airport. "Bye JoJo!" Kelley said, hugging her best friend, teary eyed. But when wasn't Kelley teary eyed? Um, never! Kelley was very sensitive, so she cried everywhere! Cayla finally stepped up to JoJo. "I don't even care that I'm missing school for this"-Cayla is a very good student-"JoJo, you are my best friend. You are my sister." Then, JoJo and Cayla hugged. "And also, thanks for breaking up for me with Chris. Yuck." Cayla winked. "How did you know about that?" JoJo screeched. "Because he called me after you called him. Nice try JoJo." Everyone laughed. Then, Jesse spoke. "I think we really should be leaving JoJo." He said. "Okay. Bye everyone. Call and text me everyday. Love you all!" JoJo blew them air kisses. Then, her and Jesse walked off.

"Jesse, are you sure it's okay with your mom that I stay with you and her?" It was midafternoon, about 2:00 PM, and JoJo was worried. She didn't want to barge in on Jesse and his mom. "Honey, don't even go there. I don't care. We've been going out for a month now. I don't think she'll mind either. I love you." He whispered in my ear. Someone behind them whispered, "Now that's true love." In the person's ear next to them. JoJo sighed. This was true love, wasn't it? She thought. "Are we landing soon?" Jesse changed the subject. He put his arm around JoJo. "I don't know?" I said, snuggling into his muscular arm.

The next thing JoJo new, she was in a limo, resting her head in Jesse's lap. "What happened?" She said, sitting up and fixing her hair. "You feel asleep on my shoulder, so I carried you out of the plane and into my limo." Jesse informed me. "Can I go back to sleep now?" JoJo asked drowsily. "Of course sweetie." Jesse replied. "When is rehearsal?" JoJo suddenly wondered. "Not 'till next week." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I'm glad. I'm already pooped. I need at least a week to relax. And shop." JoJo winked. "Oh, we're here!" Jesse suddenly exclaimed.

The limo stopped at a house the size of the whole Atlantic Sea! "Wow! This house is huge!" JoJo was still in awe as they walked inside. "Your room is this way. Just follow me." A bald guy said. "That's James. He's our butler." Jesse whispered to JoJo. "Got it." She replied. JoJo followed James up to her room. It was as big as a suite! "Thanks." She said to James. He walked outside. The room theme was the color beige (which is, of course, the new purple) and so the walls and the bed were a dark chocolate brown. There were beanbags the color of khaki pants, and there was a simple maple desk. Sitting atop the desk was a very high-tech looking computer. "So, you like it?" Jesse said, walking into the room. "It's perfect! Just like you." JoJo said, taking her eyes off of her breathtaking bedroom and put her eyes back on her breathtaking boyfriend. He kissed her. "You're more perfect." JoJo giggled. "This house, this room, you, everything is so perfect! But I'm missing one thing in my life." JoJo said sadly. "What is that Hun? I can get you anything that money can buy." Jesse stated. "You can't buy what I want with money. I want my old friends back." JoJo sighed. Life wasn't perfect without her best buds!


	11. Triple Date!

Clique: After the Drama

Chapter 11: Triple Date!

"Come on Jaylin! We're going to be late!" Kelley was yelling at her boyfriend, Jaylin. He was just so slow, Kelley thought. "I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled from the shower. "You were supposed to be ready half an hour ago!" She teased Jaylin. He was her boyfriend. She should at least be nice to him. "Sorry baby." He said, sounding sincere enough. For him. "Thanks." Kelley said, grinning. Jaylin finally stepped out of the shower. Good thing he was wearing a towel. Kelley smiled. "You are so lucky! You look hot even coming out of the shower!" She winked at Jaylin. "You probably look better." Jaylin grinned and kissed his girlfriend. 12 seconds, Kelley counted. A new record. "Well babe, you better get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." Kelley knew the house by heart because she had come over so many times. "Kay. I miss you already." Jaylin said, trying to sound serious, but ending up laughing. Kelley giggled and walked downstairs.

Stacey was already there. Stacey had been going out with Chris for only a short time, and they were always on and off. Kelley was guessing they were on, which was good, because then Kelley had someone to talk to. "Hey Stace! I am so excited for JoJo's movie. I can't wait to see if she has changed." Kelley said, making small talk. "I know!" Stacey suddenly looked kind of teary-eyed. "I miss her so much." She croaked, her voice cracking. "Me too." Kelley said. Suddenly, a horn honked outside. "Chris!" Stacey yelled up the stairs. "Jaylin!" Kelley copied her.

They both tried to run down the stairs at the same time, but Chris ended up tripping. Kelley giggled, but Stacey ran right to his side. "Are you okay baby?" She asked Chris. "Why do you always ask me if I'm okay? Yes I'm okay. Duh." Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, I was just trying to help." Stacey retorted. "Here they go again." I muttered under my breath. "Come on guys! Can you stop fighting for one second and come with us to the movies! I thought this was a triple date. Not a fight fest. We'll be outside if you need us." Jaylin said, grabbing Kelley's hand and walking outside.

Cayla and Adam were there waiting. "What's taking you guys so long?" Cayla shouted at them. "Chris and Stacey are fighting." Kelley announced. "Again?" Adam complained. "Yeah. Those two are like a cat and a dog. They love each other, but they're always fighting." Jaylin said. "You got that right." Kelley muttered. "What! All I asked was 'Are you okay baby'. That wasn't that bad!" Kelley shouted as she walked out the door. Jaylin let go of Kelley's hand and walked over to them. He grabbed Stacey's hand, and then Chris'. He put them together. Then, he pushed their heads together, and they kissed. "Good job!" Kelley said to Jaylin. "I am a genius!" he announced, taking a bow. After that, they all hopped into Adam's car, and they drove off to see Starstruck.

"Oh, Paul!" JoJo shouted as her character, 'Renee'. And then, they leaned in for a kiss. 'The End', the screen flashed, credits running down the screen, hoping for applause, maybe even a standing ovation. Stacey was the first one to stand up, pulling Chris with her. Then Kelley, with Jaylin following close by. Last to stand up was Cayla, with Adam's hand massaging her back. They all clapped the loudest. "Go JoJo!" Stacey shouted at the now empty screen as the credits finished making their final rolls. "Wow. That was really good. JoJo did great." Adam remarked, not really sounding like he meant it. "Did this annoy you?" Cayla asked him, hoping it didn't. "No. I just… I… miss her. A lot." He said, sounding more sincere then he ever had in his life. "Aw, baby. It'll be okay. She can always come back and visit." Cayla said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss Adam on the cheek. "Well, it's all over. High school is over, everything. It's gone." Adam said blankly. "Yeah." Cayla replied. "It's over. Forever."


End file.
